The present invention relates to a storage battery arrangement comprising a plurality of battery cells having a cell housing and cell terminals protruding from the cell housing, and a plurality of control units each comprising a control unit housing and electronic circuitry provided for monitoring and controlling the battery cell status inside the control unit housing.
Storage battery arrangements are widely used for power supply of electronic devices and are of main importance for hybrid vehicles. Hybrid vehicles require high sophisticated cell arrangements in view of cooling the storage battery and control of the cells. Therefore, control units are provided for a set of cells comprising at least one of temperature sensor, voltage sensor and current sensor for monitoring the status of a set of cells.
For example, DE 43 37 020 C1 discloses a method for monitoring a battery of hybrid vehicle by use of a temperature sensor for a plurality of cells, a voltage and current measurement unit for measuring the voltage of the plurality of cells and the current flowing through the set of cells connected in series. Based upon the measured temperature, voltage and current data, the state of charge is calculated. In order to monitor and control the status of each cell, WO 99/52167 discloses a control unit integrated in cylindrical cell housing. The built-in controller controls the discharge and charge cycles of the respective cell. There is no communication between the cell control unit and a central control unit provided for a plurality of cells.
Integrating a control unit in the cell housing requires complicated cell assembly. Further, the electronic circuitry of the control unit is exhibited to high temperature in the inside of the cell and must be protected from the cell chemistry.
Further, it is known to locate the current sensor and electronic circuitry of the control unit at significant distance away from the battery cell terminals which requires specific wiring and connection time.